


Worth The Wait

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's past midnight, and Tatsuya has been staring at his phone screen for the past half hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

It's past midnight, and Tatsuya has been staring at his phone screen for the past half hour. He's meant to be asleep, and he's tried his hardest, but there's a dull ache that's taken up residence in his chest and doesn't seem to be going anywhere soon. 

He sighs heavily, looking at Atsushi's name in his phone again. He's lost track of how many times his thumb has hovered over the name already, so close to making the call before he stops himself. He squeezes his eyes shut and keeps them that way, counting to ten, then to twenty, waiting for the noise in his head to die down so that he can get to sleep. His phone screen dims, and his room is entirely dark, except for the light from the street lamp outside his window. 

There's a sixteen hour difference between him and Atsushi right now. He opens his eyes and unlocks his phone, squinting at the time. It's late afternoon for Atsushi at the moment. Tatsuya doubts that he'd be busy, but that doesn't mean Atsushi will want to talk. 

He presses the call button before he can stop himself again. He's half-expecting it to ring out anyway, maybe even hoping that it does. He doesn't know what he's going to say anyway. 

"Muro-chin?" Atsushi answers, his voice deep and rough. 

There's something about the sound that makes the ache in Tatsuya's chest even worse. Swallowing hard, Tatsuya forces himself to smile, hoping it'll come through in his voice. "Hey, Atsushi."

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Atsushi asks immediately. "Isn't it late for you?"

"Yeah," Tatsuya murmurs, rubbing at his tired eyes, feeling embarrassed that he's calling Atsushi at all. "Sorry, are you busy?"

"Not really," Atsushi replies. "Do you want to talk?"

"If that's okay?" He shuts his eyes and his lips twist into a grimace. "I can't sleep, is all."

Atsushi hums softly in understanding. "I miss you too, Muro-chin."

Tatsuya can feel his face growing warm. "I didn't say that I _did_." 

"You didn't have to," Atsushi replies, like it's that simple, and maybe it is. 

Atsushi's good like that, cutting through the heart of the matter and getting to the point. He doesn't have the patience to turn things over and over in his mind the way that Tatsuya does and that's probably why they get along so well in the first place. Tatsuya pushes Atsushi when he needs to be pushed, and Atsushi is good at simplifying things when Tatsuya is overcomplicating them. 

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes, his lips curving into a smile. "Okay. So I miss you." 

He's missed Atsushi every day since he's gotten here. As nice as it is to catch up with his friends and family here, he can't stop thinking of what's waiting for him back in Japan. That's his home now, back in Akita, with Atsushi. He keeps finding himself thinking of the way Atsushi had gone all the way to the airport with him to see him off, despite the long train ride. He thinks of the way Atsushi had kissed him, mouth tasting like the pocky they'd shared on the train, brief and warm and uncaring about who saw, in the middle of the departures lobby.

"You'll be back soon," Atsushi murmurs, perhaps for both of them. "And then we can go buy the new flavour of chips that are going to come out soon. We saw the ads for them, remember?"

Tatsuya laughs softly. "Yeah. That sounds good."

He has half his suitcase dedicated to taking back as many different kinds of snacks and candy for Atsushi has possible. He's already got quite a large selection built up and whenever he looks at it, he just misses Atsushi even more. 

They're silent for a moment, listening to the static of each other's breaths. Then, Tatsuya clears his throat. "So, what are you up to today?"

"I'm not doing anything," Atsushi replies. "I'm lying in bed." 

Tatsuya snorts in amusement. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Don't laugh. My bed's warm and comfy." 

"I know," Tatsuya replies softly, and the ache in his chest gets ten times worse. "I know it is."

"Your bed over there is probably comfy too," Atsushi murmurs. "Maybe not as comfy as this one, because it's the best, but…"

Tatsuya finds himself smiling. "Well. Your bed's bigger. It can fit both of us pretty easily, so that's always a plus."

Atsushi hums in agreement. "I like it when you're in bed with me."

"I bet you do," Tatsuya replies. 

"Like that time that we decided that we didn't want to do anything all afternoon, so we just spent the whole time in bed," Atsushi continues. "That was fun."

"We'll do that again when I get back," Tatsuya murmurs. "For the whole day, yeah? We won't even bother getting dressed." 

"Yeah," Atsushi hums. "That sounds good."

Tatsuya lies there, just imagining it. He thinks about Atsushi pinning him down with his weight, large hands running down his body. He sighs softly, and then hears Atsushi sigh too.

"You're thinking about it," Atsushi says, and it's not a question because it doesn't need to be. Atsushi knows Tatsuya well enough to follow his train of thought, and he's aware of it.

"So are you," Tatsuya replies. After all, it goes both ways. 

"I'm thinking about the nice sounds you make," Atsushi tells him, and Tatsuya can feel his face heat at the words. It's not quite embarrassment, but he feels warm all over. 

"Well—I can't help it."

"That's what I like best about it," Atsushi tells him. "When you're trying to hold them back and you can't, because it feels too good and you can't keep quiet about it." 

"Fuck, Atsushi," Tatsuya gasps, suddenly breathless, suddenly aware of just how hard he is, with Atsushi's voice in his ear and the promise of what they'll do when they're together again. 

"Are you touching yourself?" Atsushi asks, his voice a little deeper than usual, but otherwise sounding like he's just asking a casual question. "I think you should."

"Fuck," Tatsuya repeats, palming at himself through his pyjama pants. "Yeah. I am now."

"Good," Atsushi murmurs. "Me too."

Tatsuya shuts his eyes and imagines it; imagines Atsushi stretched out lazily in their bed, holding his phone to his ear with one hand, idly stroking himself with the other. He undoes the drawstrings of his pants, sliding his hand past the waistband. "Keep going." 

"You know how we get impatient sometimes?" Atsushi asks rhetorically, because of _course_ Tatsuya does. "How we don't bother getting undressed first and then end up getting messy?"

"Yeah," Tatsuya breathes. "Do you want me to—f-fuck, Atsushi, tell me to come in my pants and I will."

This time, it's Atsushi's turn to swear roughly, his voice muffled, like he's turned away from his phone. Tatsuya can tell when he's back by his heavy breaths. 

"I would," Tatsuya promises, and Atsushi's low grunt says that he knows—he believes it.

"You don't have to do that," Atsushi tells him. "Not when I can't watch you. You can just—pull your pants down, Tatsuya. And your boxers."

"Okay." Tatsuya squirms, trying to tug his clothes off with one hand while holding onto the phone with the other. He stops, wedging his phone between his shoulder and his cheek before he uses both hands, pulling his pyjama pants down and kicking them off, his boxers tugged down to around his knees. 

He hasn't been naked in this bed before, and the sheets feel cool against his bare skin. His breath hitches as he rubs against them and he pulls his blanket off, suddenly feeling too stuffy for it. 

"Stroke yourself," Atsushi tells him. "Slowly."

Tatsuya does, breath catching in his throat. He goes slowly the way that Atsushi does when teasing him, enough to maintain interest but nowhere near enough to be satisfying. Tatsuya always wants to hurry Atsushi up when he's being stroked like this but this time, he keeps his pace steady, as torturous as it is. 

"Good," Atsushi murmurs, deep, and a little breathless. Tatsuya's mind spins as he remembers that Atsushi's stroking himself too. 

"Are you going slowly too?" Tatsuya asks, suddenly needing to know. 

"No," Atsushi gasps loudly, and the sound goes straight to Tatsuya's cock. "I'm going to come before you do. I'm going to make you listen to me before you're allowed to come."

" _Yes_ ," Tatsuya whines, and then bites his lip. His bedroom's on the other side of the house to his parents', but he doesn't want to be too loud anyway. 

They're silent for a moment, except for their panting as they stroke themselves. Tatsuya might be vocal, but Atsushi is too, moaning softly as he gets closer to coming. Tatsuya strokes himself faster, but he's careful about it, holding off as he hears Atsushi's panting getting louder. If Atsushi wants to come first, then Tatsuya is going to wait, no matter how badly he wants to come too. 

"Tatsuya," Atsushi gasps, "I'm—"

"Yeah," Tatsuya moans encouragingly, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "Let me hear you—please—" 

Atsushi comes with a long, loud moan that echoes in Tatsuya's ear. Tatsuya echoes it, arching off his bed and stroking himself faster. 

"Let me hear you," Atsushi murmurs, as if Tatsuya isn't already whimpering softly into his phone. "I like it when you moan for me."

"A-Aaaahh," Tatsuya tries to form Atsushi's name but he can't. He can't do anything but thrust into his hand, desperate to come. He's so close to the edge and when he finally gets there, he's incoherent with need. He lets out a high-pitched whine that he can't hold back no matter how badly he wants to. 

Atsushi hums approvingly, waiting for Tatsuya to finish, for his breath to begin to even out, before he speaks up again. "That sounded good." 

"So did you," Tatsuya pants softly, grabbing some tissues from his bedside table to wipe himself down. "Sounded like you enjoyed that." 

"I did," Atsushi murmurs. "I like it better when you're here with me, though. It isn't as much fun going to all this effort when I'm just doing it to myself." 

"Soon," Tatsuya promises, laughing breathlessly. "We'll do as much, or as little as you want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me." Atsushi hums in thought. "You sound tired now."

"Yeah," Tatsuya realises, blinking his heavy eyelids. "A bit." 

"It's late. You should sleep." Atsushi yawns loudly. "Maybe I'll take a nap too."

Tatsuya smiles, feeling lighter as he realises that the ache in his chest is gone, replaced by a rush of fondness for Atsushi. "We'll both sleep for a while. Deal?"

"Deal," Atsushi says around another yawn. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," Tatsuya echoes, and it might not feel that way just yet, but he'll get there. They'll get there, and he knows that it'll be worth the wait. That's enough to make him smile. "…Love you."

Atsushi huffs softly. "Love you too. Good night." 

They hang up, and Tatsuya holds his phone to his chest, shutting his eyes, the smile still on his face. He falls asleep like that, and when he wakes up the next morning, he still has his phone cradled to his chest, with a new message from Atsushi. 

_Can you get me this brand of American chocolate (I attached a picture). Sleep well. See you soon._

He's already bought the exact kind of chocolate Atsushi is after and it's already sitting in his suitcase. This time, when he looks at the pile of food waiting to be brought home to Atsushi, his chest doesn't hurt quite as much. He'll be home soon, back to Atsushi, and he'll have to wait, but it'll be worth it. 

That's enough to get him by.


End file.
